


Глупая традиция

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: G, M/M, Romance, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Иногда, глупая традиция становится чем-то большим. А, иногда, цветы - это просто цветы... или...





	Глупая традиция

Тодд понятия не имел, откуда взялась эта глупая традиция. Просто однажды при входе в палату, где лежал в очередной раз попавший под обстрел Дирк, Фара сунула Бротцману букет желтых роз и почему-то очень тихо сказала:  
– Подари ему.

– Почему я? – тут же начал возражать Тодд, но Фара не слушала. Она просто впихнула ему в руку букет и подтолкнула в сторону двери. Тодд с видом мученика зашел в палату, держа в руке чуть помятый букет, словно это была граната, готовая вот-вот взорваться.

– Это мне? – неверящим, срывающимся голосом спросил Дирк. Тодд коротко кивнул и нахмурился. Ему было несколько неуютно от широкой, счастливой улыбки, которая озарила бледное лицо холистического детектива. И еще более неловко стало, когда на его глазах выступили слезы.

– Мне никто никогда не приносил цветы в больницу, – шепотом произнес Дирк. – Ко мне вообще никогда и никто не приходил. Спасибо, Тодд! Спасибо, Фара!

– Выздоравливай, приятель, – как-то мрачно буркнул Тодд и несильно хлопнул Дирка по плечу. Фара почему-то одарила его осуждающим взглядом, и Бротцман поспешил ретироваться за газировкой.

Следующий букет для больного Дирка Тодд купил сам. На этот раз холистический детектив умудрился подцепить пневмонию после трехчасового вынужденного купания в холодной воде. И это был еще вариант “легко отделался”, потому что при плохом раскладе ему светила бы ампутация конечностей или смерть от обморожения.

Но в любом случае Дирку было несладко. Он почти неделю промучился от кашля и температуры, наотрез отказываясь ехать в больницу, и только когда Тодд нашел его без сознания на полу туалета агентства, выбора уже не было. Дирка отвезли в приемный покой, где его тут же оформили в палату. Еще сутки он не приходил в сознание, а Тодд и Фара сходили с ума от беспокойства. Потом Фаре пришлось срочно ехать по делам агентства (потому что жизнь она такая – никого не ждет, продолжая идти дальше своим чередом), а Бротцман отправился навещать друга.

Именно тогда ему пришла в голову мысль: “А не купить ли букет?”. Тодд помнил, как в прошлый раз Дирк радовался такой малости. И сейчас ему явно был нужен позитивный настрой. Поэтому Тодд зашел в цветочную лавку и внезапно для себя приобрел небольшой, но очень вкусно пахнущий букет колокольчиков.

Дирк был в восторге. Слабо, но искренне улыбался и все время просил Тодда поднести букетик к лицу, чтобы можно было вдохнуть аромат цветов. Тодд почему-то чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, хотя обычно рядом с Дирком ему было хорошо и спокойно.

Уходя, на прощание Бротцман сказал:  
– Завтра я зайду снова.

– Правда? – удивленно спросил Дирк, потом добавил. – Это совершенно не обязательно. Врач сказал, что еще пару дней я тут побуду, а потом можно будет ехать домой и долечиваться там. Так что…

Тодд перебил его:  
– Я приду, – прозвучало это слегка угрожающе и слишком бескомпромиссно, поэтому Тодд постарался смягчить эффект улыбкой. Он уже прикидывал, понравится ли Дирку тот яркий, разноцветный букет из герберов, что стоял на витрине в магазине.

– Буду ждать, – тихо отозвался Дирк и повернул голову в сторону стоящего на прикроватной тумбочке букета, чтобы еще раз почувствовать его аромат.

Очередное посещение больницы оказалось очень спонтанным. Впрочем, как и всегда. И связано оно было с безграничным любопытством холистического детектива и желанием влезть в любую подвернувшуюся на пути проблему. Например, в починку электропроводки. 

Тодд даже не успел открыть рот и сказать: “Какого черта ты делаешь?”, как Дирк уже распахнул дверцу электрощитка и с радостным:  
– Так вот в чем дело! Это элементарно. Да будет свет! – соединил два провода.

По дороге в больницу Тодд проклинал все на свете, начиная от людей, придумавших гребанное электричество, заканчивая собой, потому что не удосужился повесить замок на электрощиток или, на худой конец, защиту от детей, и, конечно, молился всем известным богам, пока Дирк тихо постанывал на заднем сиденье.

После уверений врача, что жизнь пациента вне опасности, и его стоит оставить на одну ночь в больнице для наблюдения, Тодд удалился в ближайший цветочный магазин, чтобы приобрести букетик красных тюльпанов только для того, чтобы потом буквально швырнуть их на колени Дирка и процедить сквозь зубы:  
– Идиот чертов! Чтобы я больше тебя не видел рядом с проводами.

После этого заявления Тодд развернулся и стремительно вышел из палаты, демонстративно хлопнув дверью. Дирк еще неделю после этого извинялся и заглядывал в глаза, робко улыбаясь. Фара вздыхала, наблюдая за этой комедией, но мужественно молчала.

Какое-то время холистическое детективное агентство существовало вполне мирно. Во всяком случае, никто не тонул, не попадал под пули, не падал с большой высоты и прочее, и прочее. Но по инерции, проходя мимо цветочного магазина, Тодд прикидывал, какой букет можно подарить Дирку в следующий раз. А то, что следующий раз случится, он не сомневался ни секунды.

Но внезапно для себя в больнице оказался сам Тодд. Это было странно, непривычно, но ожидаемо. Должен же был хоть один приступ парарибулита закончиться именно этим. И теперь Бротцман валялся под капельницей, слушая надоедливый писк мониторов, и думал о том, что все эти палаты будто бы созданы для того, чтобы сводить с ума.

От унылых мыслей его отвлек робкий стук в дверь.  
– Войдите, – рявкнул Тодд. Если это опять пришла медсестра, чтобы выкачать еще пинту крови, он точно сам вытащит из себя иглу капельницы и выпрыгнет в окно, благо что это второй этаж – есть шанс остаться целым. Но в дверях мелькнула знакомая желтая куртка, потом появилась широкая улыбка.

– Привет, – немного неуверенно произнес Дирк.

– А почему не через окно? – скорее из вредности и желания подколоть спросил Тодд.

– Не захотел повторяться, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Дирк. Он явно что-то прятал за спиной.

– Что там у тебя? – вздохнул Тодд, молясь о том, чтобы это не был плюшевый медведь или что-то настолько же жуткое.

– Вот, – Дирк осторожно вытянул руку вперед. В лицо Тодду пахнуло летней свежестью и приятным ароматом.

– Сирень? – удивленно приподнял брови он. – Где ты ее взял?

– По дороге в больницу рос куст, и цветы так вкусно пахли, что я подумал, тебе понравится вдыхать их запах, а не этот дурацкий больничный воздух, – пояснил Дирк и подошел ближе.

– То есть ты наломал для меня сирени? – сдерживая смех, спросил Тодд. Дирк с готовностью кивнул. Через секунду оба весело смеялись.

Чуть позже Дирк поставил сирень в небольшую банку, которую нашел в тумбочке. Тодд пытался прятать улыбку, пока наблюдал, как холистический детектив бегает за водой и носится по палате, ища лучшее место для букета. Наверное, Фара была права. Цветы для того, кто лежит в больнице – это отличная идея. Тодд чувствовал, как приятное тепло распространяется в груди, а щеки начинают пылать.

Дирк взял его за руку и посмотрел в глаза:  
– Тебе нравятся цветы? – с волнением спросил он.

Тодд хотел ответить что-нибудь саркастическое, но почувствовал, как подрагивают пальцы Дирка в его руке, поэтому сказал:  
– Очень.

И увидел, как Дирк буквально засиял от этого слова.


End file.
